


Brighter than the Sun

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Napping, POV Magnus Bane, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus had bided his time and sure enough, after a few minutes Alec had carefully rested his head in his lap. Magnus had immediately taken his rings off and started running his hands through all of that glorious dark hair and Alec had positively melted against him. So, here they are now. It feels like they’re in their own little bubble and Magnus doesn’t remember ever feeling so content.Alec and Magnus enjoy an afternoon in Central Park.





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt by eternalmalecs: "Does the sun know that it needs to calm down?"

Alec hums, drowsy and content.

He’s on his back, laying on the grass in Central Park. His head is in Magnus’s lap, those long fingers gently carding through his hair, and Alec feels boneless. Weightless. The tension and stress that’s been riding him hard has temporarily disappeared and Alec relaxes into Magnus’s hold, feeling safe and loved.

He’d discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves when they’d first settled on the spot, leaving his forearms bare, and now he's resting his hands against his stomach, with his ankles crossed. As the sound of kids playing in the distance and groups of teenagers horsing around plays in the background, Alec lets himself drift, enjoying a mundane afternoon away from the Institute.

Magnus leans back against the tree, shuffling a little but making sure not to disturb Alec. It’s an uncharacteristically warm day for April, the light breeze refreshing instead of chilly, the grass warm and dry not sodden and icy.

Magnus loved New York in the spring. Winters were brutal and while the first few snowfalls filled everyone with whimsy and romanticism, by January the city was tired of sloughing through dirty slush and biting winds. Spring was always welcome, showing his city in its best light-- sunny and blooming with possibility.

When he’d woken up this morning, all but suffocating in his boyfriend’s hair, Magnus had been loathe to properly wake up and start his day. It wasn’t unusual to wake up before his soldier love, but it was far more common for Alec to leave before Magnus even realized he was gone for the day.

Settling into the warm cocoon of the bed, Magnus had relished those first few moments, laying in the silence with Alexander’s light snores the only sound in the room.

It was his favorite way to wake up.

Eventually, however, Alec had started wriggling and there’d been those huffing breaths that signaled he was coming to the land of the living before he’d finally sighed, letting out a raspy, “Morning, babe.”

Tightening his arm for a few seconds, Magnus had lifted it when he’d felt Alec’s stomach tensing. As Alec flopped over to his other side, so that he was facing Magnus, his eyes had been closed as he sleepily shuffled closer until his head was under Magnus’s chin.

Magnus had laughed a little, his eyes closing as he’d breathed deep, relaxing against Alec.

“I don’t wanna go to work,” he’d heard, muffled against his neck.

“Then don’t.”

Alec had let out a truly dramatic sigh, before grumbling out, “I have to. I have a meeting with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in Chicago this morning and the Clave’s been on my ass about that mission last week.”

Magnus had nosed into Alec’s hair as his arm moved up and down his back, soothing. Alec had lost two shadowhunters on a patrol several days ago. That night he’d been a mess, reverting back to the Alec who liked to pretend he didn’t feel emotions when in reality, he was drowning in them.

He’d tried to pick a fight with him and Magnus had almost indulged him before he realized that Alec wasn’t just being petty-- he was trying to make Magnus back away from him, at least in the short term while he dealt with something on his own.

When he’d realized that, Magnus had poured a glass of whiskey and settled into his favorite chair, prepared to wait Alec out. He’d pasted a cool little smile on his face and had kept calm and unaffected as Alec grew progressively more frustrated-- at both whatever was tearing him up and at Magnus’s steadfast refusal to sink to his level.

Eventually, Alec had just stopped. He’d stopped pacing and midword, he’d just shut up. He’d looked a little confused before he’d closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. Magnus had barely enough time to wave his glass away to the kitchen before he’d had a lapful of shadowhunter. 

Alec had climbed right into his lap, straddling him, burying hands between Magnus’s back and the couch as he’d buried his face in his neck.

Magnus had wrapped his arms around Alec, hanging on as he’d felt wetness start to soak into his shirt. They hadn’t been wracking sobs but stray tears-- of frustration and guilt and grief. It’d taken Alec awhile, but eventually he’d told Magnus the news-- a routine mission had killed two of his senior hunters, a rogue pack of demons catching them unaware. In halting words, Alec had whispered that one of the men had a wife who was eight months pregnant. 

Alec was Head of the Institute and a shadowhunter born and raised. He knew casualties were part of the game-- it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel sorrow and responsibility, especially as he was their leader-- the man who had sent them out to their deaths.

They’d sat in the living room until night had fallen until Magnus had quietly wiped Alec’s tears away and guided him to the bedroom, where they’d stripped down into their underwear before climbing into bed. Alec was even more of an octopus than usual and Magnus held on just as tightly-- he couldn’t help but think that every time Alec lost a man, that it could have been his favorite shadowhunter. It was selfish as hell, but Magnus would never stop feeling relief at watching Alec walk through the door every day.

That had been a few days ago and Alec had been surly but subdued as he’d handled the arrangements and dealt with Clave inquiries into the incident. The very fact that Alec hadn’t jumped out of bed that morning to rush into the Institute meant that he was feeling better and Magnus wished, however futilely it was, that Alec really would play hooky today.

Alas, cold seeped under the covers as Alec got out of bed, yawning and running a hand through his hair before heading to the bathroom. Magnus had lingered before climbing out of bed, making his way to his apothecary where he’d spent the morning hours, making potions and writing down incantations for clients.

With the stopper placed in the last bottle, he’d straightened, working out the kinks from working hunched for so long.

He’d gone out to the kitchen and seen the sun shining through the french doors. He’d brewed a pot of tea and opened the doors, breathing in the spring air. Magicking his phone into his hand, he’d seen that it was just before noon and the next instant, he’d made his decision.

He was done with clients for the day and as he threw back the last of his tea, he’d headed to the shower, taking his time getting ready, dressing in loose pants and flowing shirt-- one that never failed to draw Alec’s eye to the necklaces resting against the section of bare chest that was revealed as he left it mostly open.

He’d portaled to the Institute, looking imperious even dressed as relaxed as he was, and waved to Clary and Isabelle on his way to Alec’s office. They’d thrown him knowing looks, Isabelle giving him a grateful glance.

Magnus was one of the very few people who didn’t knock on the Head’s door. He’d heard Alec coldly dress down anyone else who entered without knocking, but he always looked overjoyed when Magnus did it, shoulders relaxing and posture slouching as he took in his boyfriend.

Today was no different and Magnus went straight to Alec’s chair, standing behind it, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Take the afternoon off, darling.”

To his surprise, Alec had immediately agreed. He’d tilted his head back until he could look Magnus in the eye, murmuring, “Yeah, alright. Let’s go.”

Standing, he’d taken Magnus’s hand and the two of them had walked right out the front door of the Institute. Once they’d gotten to the sidewalk, Alec had thrown his arm over Magnus’s shoulders, pulling him close, and Magnus had thrown him a smirk before sliding his own hand into Alec’s back pocket. Alec had looked over, unimpressed, but hadn’t said anything.

They strolled through the streets of New York and Magnus felt as the tension drained out of Alec. They watched a little boy holding his father’s hand and taking in the thousands of people around him with wonder and both laughed as a teenage girl kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, sneakily placing a flower crown on her head while distracting her.

Eventually, they'd come to Central Park and walked the meandering footpaths. As one of the first truly nice spring days, the park had been crowded and after a little bit of debate, they’d chosen an unoccupied tree to settle against. Magnus had sat down, back against the tree, and beckoned Alec to join him. Alec had taken off his suit jacket, folding it and placing it next to Magnus before sitting down.

Magnus had bided his time and sure enough, after a few minutes Alec had carefully rested his head in his lap. Magnus had immediately taken his rings off and started running his hands through all of that glorious dark hair and Alec had positively melted against him.

So, here they are now. In the middle of a sea of people, some playing Frisbee and others reading. It feels like they’re in their own little bubble and Magnus doesn’t remember ever feeling so content. Their lives are so hectic and it’s nice to take advantage of the quiet moments when they can.

Alec looks peaceful in his sleep, young, and Magnus never gets used to it. Alec lets down his guard when it’s just the two of them-- he’s vulnerable and soft and open. Alec is only ever like this when he’s alone with Magnus.

Looking down at Alec, lashes casting shadows on cheeks, full mouth open as he snores, Magnus can’t resist taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures. And because he’s become one of _those_ people, he makes one into his wallpaper.

He’s still marveling over Alec-- by God, he’s beautiful and never more so than when he lets Magnus take care of him-- when he sees that pretty face start to frown. Magnus’s mouth tilts at the corners as he watches Alec’s brows furrow before he’s turning his head and burying his face in Magnus’s stomach.

“Ugh,” he grumbles, obviously close to sleep and annoyed at being yanked out, “Does the sun know that it needs to calm down?”

Magnus barks out a laugh before he starts smoothing down Alec’s hair in motions that he hopes are appropriately apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, darling. Unfortunately, if we want a nice spring day then the sun needs to pop out occasionally.”

Alec looks up at him, eyes squinting against the sunlight adorably, and Magnus leans down to kiss that frown away. Alec hums into his mouth and the kiss stays chaste, just a meeting of lips to say _I love you_ and _I don’t want to be anywhere else_.

When he pulls back, Alec’s eyes are still closed but there’s a soft smile gracing his mouth. Before he can say anything, though, Alec is sitting up. Magnus raises his brows, wanting to know where on earth Alec is going when Alec simply swings his legs until they’re parallel with his and scooches down on the grass until he can rest his head on Magnus’s thigh. He moves one of his legs until it’s over Magnus’s and he relaxes against his boyfriend, turning his face to block out the overbearing sun.

Magnus laughs a little, can’t help his grin as Alec takes his hand and puts it back in his hair, a clear command for him to keep running his fingers through his hair before throwing an arm over Magnus's other thigh. Magnus complies without hesitation and the two of them lay like that, two among a thousand in Central Park.

Magnus doesn’t say anything when Alec starts his adorable little snores, just leans back against the tree and lets his own eyes close.

His last thought before he drifts away himself is that he wishes every day could be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
